masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snfonseka
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Tullis 04:56, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Codex Pictures Thanks for taking the time to upload these! One small request: could you please use the macro instead of white space at the end of each entry? Different browsers using different fonts and resolutions lay pages out differently but will ensure the entries look correct no matter what. — DRY 16:16, 22 September 2008 (UTC) For some reason Wikia seems to have minced the Codex pictures you uploaded. Could you be a star and re-upload them for us by any chance please? Thanks! --LeathamGrant 09:10, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Videos Re: your user page -- at this time we are not putting videos on MEWiki. --Tullis 05:13, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I am not going to put any videos. Just the URLs. --Snfonseka :*sigh* OK. --Tullis 20:30, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not that keen on the idea either, especially as I noticed you are linking to segments from the in-game footage, which is not only a violation of copyright (not on our part, on the video poster's part, which you are endorsing by posting a link) but also may detract from the playback value of the game. ::After viewing these vids and some consideration, I'm still not happy about having these links there. If people want Mass Effect videos from YouTube, they're only a search bar away, but we don't have to condone the distribution of copyrighted material online. Sorry. --Tullis 04:02, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Preview Command Please try to use preview (shorcut: Shift+Alt+P) instead of saving every minor change. This will help to keep the page histories free of clutter. —Feauce 19:54, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Recent image edits While I appreciate your edits, can you please keep a few things in mind: * Check your filenames. Uploading a picture with just the name "Liara" can create problems later if someone uploads a different picture with the same name. See the change I made to your uploaded picture of Tali. This also makes filenames more specific so images are easier to find. (I do really like that cropped pic of Tali, though.) * Please check with me before doing sweeping "new look!" changes to major character pages. For example, the cropped shot of Liara in the bubble doesn't really work as a headshot because you can't see her face properly, and without context she looks quite strange in that position (as she does anyway while she's in the bubble : ) ). Also, I've reverted the changes to Saren's page for the following reasons: every other infobox shot we have is a "story" pic, not a render, and the shape of that picture was too long for that box. I added the picture to the Trivia section instead. * Finally: editing featured articles templates, and changing the featured article on the front page, is the responsibility of admins. Thanks! --Tullis 13:53, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry but can you please help me? Hi,sorry for bothering you but I really need your help,I'm trying to edit romance from ME2?Yeah it's set to Tali,not my fault I downloaded the save game(not that I did not have one,but I realised I like Vanguard in ME3 more,and I was a Soldier in ME2)Anyway I looked at the codes and it says that 3926 is what I need to change so that I did not romanced her,so I change it since it was set to True and then it was False,but when Shepard meet with Tali again in ME3 the option to ask about their relation is still there,even if I changed it,did not work.Am I missing something?Please help me.